


Game Night

by glamorouscarnation



Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-18 16:53:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21280061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glamorouscarnation/pseuds/glamorouscarnation
Summary: The Crime Crew plays Pictionary.
Relationships: Peter Nureyev/Juno Steel
Comments: 6
Kudos: 104





	Game Night

**Author's Note:**

> will I continue this? probably not. did I write it at 4:30 in the morning and it's probably impossible to read? absolutely.

"What the fuck is that supposed to be?"

"Language, Vespa." Jet replies, though his tone sounds... sarcastic? Maybe?

I'm trying to draw hydrogen on the large whiteboard normally used for planning out various schemes, but for tonight, per Buddy's request of course, we are playing Pictionary.

"Excuse me, Pictionary?" Peter had asked when Buddy brought it up at breakfast. He then realized he had stopped moving his fork halfway between his plate, and quickly corrected before anyone could notice.

"Yes? Is that not to your liking, Ransom?"

"No, of course, I'm just... unfamiliar with the concept."

"You draw whatever you're told and everyone else guesses. Not exactly rocket science." I snapped without meaning to. I really wasn't a morning person.

Buddy smoothly went on. "What Juno said, though perhaps with a bit less snark. We'll start at 8pm sharp. Have all your chores done before then."

Now that I'm actually here, I didn't think it'd be that hard. But how do you draw hydrogen? It's microscopic! Maybe I could just leave the board blank and do some jazz hands for effect.

"Ooh, OHH! Is it a cute little kitty?" Rita's bouncing up and down in her seat, and I desperately wish I could say yes so we can move on.

Before I can say anything, Buddy speaks up. "And, that's time. What was your word, Juno?"

"Hydrogen."

"Hydrogen? What the hell-"

"Just draw a model-"

"It's not that-"

Everyone's yelling at me at once, so I just erase my scribbles as quickly as possible and go back to my spot next to Rita.

Jet, calm as ever, says, "Peter. You go next."

Ransom seems to miss a beat before saying, "Hmm? Ah, no, I'll pass. Thank you."

Buddy glares at him. "Absolutely not. Quit acting all aloof and pick a card."

Ransom steadily rises to his feet and grabs a prompt from the center of the table. He frowns at it for a moment before grabbing a marker and begins to draw. His lines are precise, almost clinical, unlike my nonsensical scribbling. Despite this, I can see his hands shaking just the tiniest bit. Is he nervous?

Suddenly, I'm taken back to the memory of those hands. His notes, doodles, I took from his coat pocket. The curve of the letters in the way he wrote my name. Gentle. Delicate. Those hands on mine. The way they seemed to fit together like a puzzle...

I snap out of my daydream when it finally clicks.

"Oh! It's a teapot!"

Everyone's eyes are on me, scrutinizing. I start to think I'm completely wrong when-

"That's correct, Juno."

"Then, why were you drawing flowers?" Jet asks, unblinking.

"It's the design on the pot. It's fine china."

"Those are some real nice flowers Mistah Ransom," Rita says meekly.

Everyone seems uncomfortable and I'm not exactly sure why, until I realize I haven't taken my eyes off Ransom, and he hasn't taken his off me.

Buddy claps her hands. "Well! I think that's quite enough games for tonight, don't you?"


End file.
